Daughter Of the Diamond
by Trixy Latias
Summary: Azura, the daughter of a very important being, as settled her way on earth inside of Beach City. She and her Pearl are somewhat weary of the Crystal Gems, but Azura grows to like them. Stuff happens. (If you think it is cringy for an OC to be a child of a diamond this is not the place for you!)
1. Chapter 1

**(Just so you know this is a different AU so, don't expect it to fit with everything perfectly that's cannon. No I do not ship Steven x OC, jesus that's weird.)**

* * *

I stepped onto the grassy plains, hearing soft noises behind me. I turned around, "Pearl!" I exclaimed, watching her weak and skinny arms tremble under the weight of the boxes she insisted on carrying. I snatched some from the blue pearl. "I don't want you hurting yourself." I sighed, and she whispered her apologies. "It's just, your only 13, Azura.." She trailed off, voice quiet. "You know, Yellow Pearl would be snarky about this." I giggled, helping her place the boxes into the van. We sleep in van. Its a very nice gray van with sliding doors on the sides of the back and the trunk raised to allow us to place the boxes into it so we can unbox whats needed. We where organizing the van, pushing the boxes to the back. Least important to most important so we could easily access the most important things.

I put a bunch of blankets down on the soft back seats of the van. "It's nice you can put down the seats for extra room." I marveled. The sun was against our backs as I helped Pearl close the van's trunk door. "Pearl we've got to find a way to get more money aside from what father gave us." I said to Pearl, and she softly nodded, her hair moving a little along with her movements. Pearl looked up, softly pushing a bit of her blue hair out of the way and seeing a shop with a huge chocolate donut with the words "Big Donut" below it. She gently pointed it out to me, and I smiled. "That sure _is_ one big donut!" I exclaimed.

The two of us approach it, though Pearl looked anxious. "Don't worry! Nobody here is gonna harm us in Beach City! Father said it's apparently a great place to live." I assured, and the two of us entered. I saw two people, one was female and had blonde hair, she was short and cute. The other was long and lanky, two weird ears and had a rude aura. I also noticed a shorter boy with black fluffy hair. He was talking their ears off so I had Pearl and I politely stand and wait for them to be done.

"...and then _BOOM!_ It was great! I wish you'd of been there but you'd probably be dead then because your not even half gem, but..." He noticed us and turned to greet us, when he stopped and stared at Pearl. "Hey!" I snapped, "don't stare at Pearl! That makes her very anxious!" "Oh! Sorry! I'm Steven." "I'm Azura! Pleasure to meet you. Sorry for being harsh at the start, but I really care about Pearl."

"This is Sadie and Lars! They're gonna get married one day." Steven exclaimed and the two ignored him. He suddenly beamed, "Oh my gosh! You should totally meet my friends!" He exclaimed to me. I shook my head sadly, "I doubt that's a good idea. Pearl doesn't seem like she's got much left in her." I replied apollagetically. Steven nodded in understandment and we quickly ordered out donuts, and we both got Strawberry Sugar Shock Shutdown, while Pearl got a apple juice and sipped on it. She could drink things, just not really eat things. It freaked her out. I had a chocolate donut with sprinkles and Steven got a strawberry filled donut with chocolate on the top. We sat down on the bench, Pearl keeping close to me. She was quiet, listening to Steven and I's conversation. I took a sip of my drink, "So, what's your friend's names?" I asked.

"There's Lars, Sadie, Onion, Pete, Kiki, Jenny, Buck, Sourcream, Garnet-"  
" _Garnet?_ " Pearl spoke up, "as in the rebel?" Steven thought. "Yeah." He confirmed. Pearl shuddered.  
Steven paused. "How many pearls do you know?" He asked suddenly. "I knew all the diamonds' pearls." She responded, seemingly vauge. "Hmm. Alright." Steven shrugged, not pressing Pearl. He finished his donut and was now sipping his drink. I finished off the last of my own and was staring down at my drink. "I.. I don't know mother or father." I sighed suddenly. "Oh? Do you know their names?" He replied. "My father is of no importants, and I cannot state my mother. Not yet, not now."

Pearl suddenly seemed distant, as if lost in her thoughts. "Do you wanna go meet my father?" Steven asked and I nodded, gently getting Pearl's attention. We walked the sidewalk up to a carwash, and I saw a man missing some hair getting some money before the car he had washed drove away. "Hi dad!" He called. "Shtoo-ball!" The man replied. "Who's your friends?" He asked. "They're names are.. Blue Pearl and Azura. But just call Blue Pearl, Blue. Is that okay?" He asked Pearl. She nodded. "You remind me of Pearl. Oh, and I'm Greg."

"It's nice to meet you." I replied, and I noticed Pearl caught herself before bowing. "It's okay, Pearl." I softly murmur so only she can hear. She gave a slight nod. "I belive Pearl- I mean, Blue and I must return home. But it was so nice meeting all of you." I excused us and we both left swiftly. "Are you feeling good, Pearl?" I asked. "Yes, I just... I'm a little nervous. What if we run into the rebels?" She expressed her worries. She only really does that with me. "Don't worry, Pearl. I won't let _anything_ happen to you." I assured her. She smiled and we returned to our van soon enough. I settled down onto the seats, "Aren't you gonna sleep too?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I'll be back later." She assured. I watched her turn on the heaters and I heard her close the doors and climb onto the roof of the van. The heat made my eyelids droop, but I wanted to know what was up with Pearl. Though sleep was a requirement.

I knew what was up, though. She loved me, yet she missed her diamond and did not feel at home here on earth. But she did what was best for me. I sat up to pull my brown hair back, laying back down and closing my blue eyes with diamond pupils. I felt sleep wash over me and I fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This low-key will be cringy.

I brushed my blue hair out of my face and stared up at the blue moon. -Oh, how I wish my diamond where still alive...- the thought passed through my head, but I pushed it away. I dedicating my immortal live to Azura now. Azura needed me, and it's what she'd of wanted. I sighed, thoughts wandering back to that Steven kid. I hope he doesn't mention us to his companions. Irratation prickled the back of my neck. -Why would anyone desire to abandon or rebel against the diamonds?-  
I shook my head. I'd never understand rebels and their weird fantasies. I paused, hearing movement from the van. I hopped down and quietly opened the door, finding Azura staring back. "A-Azura! You're... awake." I stammered. "Yeah, I was worried about yoy. Are you okay?" She told me. I nodded. "I was just thinking of that Steven boy. I belive he is friends with the... Crystal Gems..? But I wouldn't trust him." I said in my usual soft voice. "He won't do anything to worry about, Pearl. We should go get some food again today."  
"Yes, but there's not many places..." I sighed. "We could go get some fries." She replied. I shrugged. "I don't like eating, so I don't mind."  
We got bits and found ourselfs sitting on the side of the beach watching the waves lap at the shoreline. "Beach City is pretty tame for what father spoke it up to be in his letter." She noted. I nodded, and it went quiet suddenly. "Why did father and mother have me if it only killed mother, and father just left me..?" She asked.  
I paused. "Your father couldn't handle the pain." I hissed bitterly. She looked a little taken aback. I calmed myself. "I'm not upset at you." I softly reassured her. She nodded. "Mother loved me?" She asked. "Very much." I smiled at her, "so much she'd leave us. Knowing the dangers of it, she still chose you over..." I trailed off. Azura finished the last of her bits and threw away the garbage. "We should walk around." She suggested. "Sure."  
We ended up passing by Greg's house and greeted him. We departed and the two of us talked about how uneventful this town can be. I opened my mouth, but found I couldn't speak as I heard the screeches of a nearby monster. I caught glimpses of a ongoing fight. I quickly dragged Azura over to a hiding spot to watch what was going down. My- "blood"- went cold. The Rebels. "Azura, we've got to go." I hissed. "No way! Who are they?" Demanded Azura.  
"The... Crystal Gems." I muttered in disgust. "Really? Look! There's Steven! He really is friends with them! I had no idea who they where, since Mother never wanted to have named them, but this is so cool!" She enthused. "We can't stick around..." I trailed off. Azura wasn't gonna listen. I watched the monster be reduced to it's gem by the scary, killing-machine pearl. "Oh! Azura! Blue! There you are!" Steven called. I felt myself be yanked out of cover by Azura. I stood like a deer in head-lights. Azura gave Steven a hug.  
"Who are -you-?" The pearl demanded. "You know me." I breathed. She glared. "I hoped I'd never have to see you again."  
I didn't reply to her. "Azura! Get back over here!" I called. "But P- Blue! I wan't to hang out Steven!" She whined. I felt anxiety make my chest ache. "Azura come one!" I snapped. "Yo, she's worse than you, P!" Amethyst called out laughing. "O-okay, Blue." Azura sighed, following me. I turned to her, bangs covering my eyes as usual. "Of the simplist things I ask, Azura!" I cried. She flinced. "Pearl, I'm sorry." She whispered. I felt tears welling in my eyes. "I can't lose you. Who knows what they'd do to you?" I exclaimed, voicing my worries. "They wouldn't." She argued. "Azura, I've lived much longer than you! I can see further down the road than you." "Can we please just stop talking about this?" "Yeah, I guess." I sighed in defeat. I had no more fight left. I heard the pittering of sandles approaching and I whipped around to see Steven and his Amethyst friend. "Hey, can we join you?" The rambuncious Amethyst asked. I sighed, looking at the pleaing Azura. "Sure." I mentally shook my head. -Why do I let her do this to me?-  
We ended up playing at Funland Arcade or something. I monitered the kids, and me myself played a little games here and there.  
They made no sense to me, but oh well. I don't understand why humans even attempt to waste time on these weird machines doing the stuff they do. There's so much to do, just not in one place. There already seems to not be enough time for humans, so why do they waste the short time they own? I never understood why, and probably never will.  
"Pearl! Pearl! Pearrl!" Azura whined, I snappe dback to reality. "Yes, Azura?" I asked. "Should I get the giant teddy bear or giant bunny rabbit?" She asked. "Euh... The rabbit..?" I asked. She nodded and got the rabbit, using all of her currency- or as they call it tickets-. I will admit, the rabbit was very soft since I offered to hold it for her. I looked outside and realized it was getting dark. "Awh, Stee-man! Looks like we're gonna go home now or else we'll never hear the end of it from our Pearl." Amethyst said suddenly, startiling me. "Awh! Okay, Amethyst..." Steven sighed, and we waved at them as we departed. We wbere approaching our van when Azura suddenly said, "You know... The 'Crystal Gems' seem really nice." 


End file.
